Kenzaki Makoto
is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Originally from the Trump Kingdom, she is a very famous idol and fashionista. She is a very responsible and head-strong girl, but is also independent and often sacrifices herself for the sake of others. Her Cure form is . Appearance Makoto has purple eyes and hair. Her short hair has a loose curl on each side of her head to match the single curl on top of her head, held with a hair clip. Her forelocks reach just beneath her ears. For winter, Makoto wears a white work shirt under a pale indigo trench-coat style vest and a pair of dull khaki short-shorts and white loose miniature boots with purple bottom and black socks. At her neck is a dark blue tie. In Summer, Makoto wears a white and lavender top, a denim skirt, and lilac leggings. She gains a pale brown vest and necklace held with a single spade charm, and a pearl bracelete. As Cure Sword, her eyes turn light purple and her hair becomes lilac, growing in length and gaining several curled strands. Including shoulder length hair, two thick curls held in a ponytail, and a single forelock curling down to her chest. She wears an indigo spade hair clip and a purple ribbon attached to a white feathery hair piece. She gains purple spade earrings and a lilac choker. Her dress is lilac and white with the pale lilac skirt cut at a slant over a frilly petticoat. An amethyst heart is attached to the left of the chest with a purple cloth hanging from it. The sleeves are feathery, with the left much larger than the right. A feathery purple bow is sewn to the right hip, while covering her arms are lilac sleeves with white lining and a light indigo bow. Her lilac boots are lined in purple with a white heel and pointed toe. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Cure Sword has a strong sense of duty and often sacrifices herself during fights. She disliked fighting alongside others, preferring to stand alone, which is a hint that she is stubborn, until she accepted to join Mana and the others. She still holds regret at not being able to defend the Trump Kingdom from the Jikochū, and wishes to find Princess Marie Ange soon and return to save Trump Kingdom. Her true personality is often masked by how she acts and only Dabyi knows what she is really thinking, similar to Cure Muse and Dodori. History Early life shows that Sword had been an idol in the Trump Kingdom, singing to an audience as well as Princess Marie Ange, in her Pretty Cure form. The Princess later tells Sword that she likes her singing, flattering her. After this, the Selfish Trio, along with the Jikochuu that they have created, attack the Trump Kingdom, leaving Princess Marie Ange to fight against them. She eventually turns the Selfish King into stone, but Sword feels that she could not protect anything, blaming the destruction of the Trump Kingdom on herself. shows that before she became a singer, her parents died in an accident when she was a baby. The Destruction of Trump Kingdom Sword, along with the Princess, escape to the human world. However, after an attack caused by Bel , Sword was been separated from the Princess, and is now searching for her in Japan. She becomes a popular idol in order to make the Princess find her if she's still safe and sound. In Japan, Cure Sword uses the name Kenzaki Makoto in her human form, but it is still not clear if Makoto is her fake or true name, since most Trump people do not use Japanese names. The process how she later became well-known and popular is still unknown, but in a flashback of episode 5, it was shown that she began as a street singer playing the piano in a promenade with people around her listening to her music. As an idol Makoto sings songs and can be seen in Yotsuba TV, a popular TV channel. Her debut single sold over 1 million copies in its first week. She´s a idol on the road of stardom. One of her known songs is called "Song Bird". Meeting the new Pretty Cures In episode 1, she was introduced when a crowd of fans surrounded her with D.B. and her body guards. Mana and Rikka saw her and Mana rushed over to see closer. When a fan pushed Makoto on accident, a hair clip that was her Cure Lovead fell off which Mana saw and quickly grabbed. Mana squeezed through and gave Makoto her Cure Lovead when she got to the elevator and Makoto thanked her before the elevator closed. Later when the Jikochuu attacked, she appeared as Cure Sword. At first, Mana and Rikka didn't know who Cure Sword really was. In the last scene episode 4, Alice indicates that she found out Makoto is Cure Sword, via her monitor system and scientific identification. In episode 5, Makoto pretends to know nothing about Pretty Cures to Mana, and later in episode 6 Makoto officially did her transformation and showed her identity to the new Cures. Relationships Aida Mana: Makoto and Mana seem to have become much closer, seeing how Makoto trusts her much more now. Makoto accepts to join Mana and the others to fight together as Pretty Cure. Princess Marie Ange: Serves her as her Royal guard and it was her duty to protect her. When Trump Kingdom was invaded, they fled to Earth, but were separated. Makoto felt and held remorse for not protecting the Princess and it was her responsibility to protect her. She kept searching for her ever since. Dabyi: As Sword's partner, they may have a good friendship soon in the series. Dabyi worries for Makoto for her dismay due to losing contact with the Princess. She is also Makoto's manager named D.B. Regina: Both dislike each other because she blames her and her father for destroying her kingdom. Later she trusts Regina after she saved Mana. Madoka Aguri: They met during the battle with Regina. She advised her to act seriously as a Cure and idol. Cure Sword "The courageous blade! Cure Sword!" 勇気の刃！キュアソード！ Yūki no Yaiba! Kyua Sōdo! is Makoto's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents courage. Transformation Dabyi calls out her name before Makoto places her transformation Cure Lovead onto Dabyi's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. She is seen with most of her body glowing in purple light. First, her hair glows purple and grows into a ponytail, with her spade shaped earrings and hair accessories already there as her hair then turns to a lighter purple. Her arm warmers appear one after the other followed by her dress and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next her boots appear after striking her legs together. She taps her chest with her hands and the heart brooch materializes. Finally her dress ribbon appears and Cure Sword poses saying her introduction speech. Attacks Holy Sword - is Cure Sword's first attack, with the incantation . It is the first Doki Doki! Pretty Cure ''attack. She then puts the attack Cure Lovead on top of it. She then draws a heart on the Commune's screen. Cure Sword flies in the air, and then she draws a flurry of swords at the Jikochū, purifying it. 'Sparkle Sword' - is Cure Sword's purification attack, which appeared in episode 11. This attack could only be done by Love Heart Arrow and a Cure Lovead. She first inserts the Lovead and then slides her finger across the 4 different colored hearts, activating them and making them shine. The big heart in the top shines in a purple color. She then spines with the arrow, then she stops and pulls Arrow's trigger, from that the purple heart shines then fires a blast of spade shapes to the enemy. 'Sword Hurricane' - is Cure Sword's third individual attack performed with Magical Lovely Pad, first appears on episode 35. She first summons her Pad, later hits it, causing on the Pad to fire the shots. The attack could wound the Jikochuu. Power-Up Like her Cure friends, she has the power to use full strength, as she gained that she had believed on learning the "five Pretty Cure vows". The power-up is shown, as a purple aura appears surrounds her. She has much greater strength than in her normal form. Etymology ' :' ''Ken (剣) means "sword", while zaki (崎) means "small peninsula" or "promontory". : Makoto is a common given name that means integrity and sincerity. Individually, Ma (真) means "pure/true", while the koto (琴) is a traditional Japanese instrument. The whole name can also pronounce as the whole word Makoto (真). Songs Makoto's voice actor, Miyamoto Kanako, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices, also including one duet with Madoka Aguri's voice actress, Kugimiya Rie. *～SONGBIRD～ *Yuuki no Hana *HOLY SWORD ~Yuuki wa Kizuna〜 *Hoshizora no Kaeri Michi *Missing Piece *Egao no Present *Yumemiru Regret *Kokoro wo Komete *Hidamarimune Jewel *Dance at dawn Duets *Where to Find the Future (Along with Kugimiya Rie) Trivia *Makoto is the third Pretty Cure who is voiced by a Japanese idol (Miyamoto Kanako). **The first two being Hanasaki Tsubomi's voice actress (Mizuki Nana) and Hino Akane's voice actress (Tano Asami). ** Her voice actress Miyamoto Kanako has performed several songs for the Pretty Cure franchise, including the ending themes of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Cure Sword is the fourth official Pretty Cure to originate from another world. **However, she is the first Cure to actually be born as her Cure form (albeit she technically wasn't a Cure during childhood), with "Makoto Kenzaki" being an alias she uses on Earth. **Cure Sword is also currently the second one who was not a villain to begin with before gaining her status as a Cure mid-season. *Cure Sword is the first Pretty Cure to truly have purple as her theme color, considering that Cure Moonlight's theme color was technically silver, Milky Rose was not counted as a real Cure, and Cure Muse, whose dress color is yellow even though her aura color and Fairy Tone are purple. *Makoto's name in kanji is very similar with Kenzaki Kazuma (剣崎一真), the civilian identity of Kamen Rider Blade, one of Toei's'' Kamen Rider franchise heroes. Both their stories use card suits as the motif, and both the protagonists Cure Sword and Kamen Rider Blade represent "Spade" as their names suggest. *The small portion of her ponytail above the bigger portion might represent a cat's tail, given that her mascot partner resembles a cat. *Cure Sword is the second Pretty Cure whose symbol is the spade, the first being Cure Berry. **Coincidentally, Cure Berry has a similar hair color and hairstyle and a weapon called Berry Sword. *Makoto is the second Pretty Cure to be an idol, the first being Kasugano Urara. *Cure Sword is the third Pretty Cure who first wants to fight alone. *Cure Sword is the first Pretty Cure who ends her transformation speech with her back to the camera. *Makoto is the second Pretty Cure to be a songstress from a different world, preceded by Siren/Kurokawa Ellen. ** Also, she is the fifth main character overall to be from a different world. *Makoto is the second person in the franchise to be called "-pi" by a lead cure instead of real name. The first was Fujimura Shougo which Misumi Nagisa called him "Fujipi". **However, she is the first Cure to be called "-pi" by a lead cure instead of her real name. *Makoto's personality can be summed up as "tsundere," a term used to describe characters that change between two personalities, in her case, she is out for a serious person and through anti-social, but inside is a sweet girl who does not seem to have any real skills besides singing and fighting. *Makoto is the second Pretty Cure to have a nickname, "''Makopi", preceded by Inori with the nickname, "Buki". *Cure Sword's hair resembles Cure Beat's and Cure Berry's hair, both are purple and feature a ponytail on the left side. *Makoto is shown to have a big fear towards dentists, as seen in episode 35. *Episode 42 reveals that she was born on November 4 (Scorpio). *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword ranked as the 9th top anime character for December 2013, based on an anime magazine.http://mar.2chan.net/dec/18/src/1387063232265.jpg *Makoto and Mana are first pair of Cures to share an initial on their given names. *Cure Sword is the third Pretty Cure in the franchise who was already a Pretty Cure before appearing in the series as a Cure herself. The first two Cures being Cure Moonlight and Cure Muse, preceded by one of her fellow teammate, Cure Ace, and followed by Cure Princess , Cure Honey and Cure Fortune . *Makoto appeared as Cure Sword to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message in episode 32 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *The way Cure Sword holds the Love Heart Arrow is similar to how someone would hold a crossbow. *Makoto's alias surname, Kenzaki, is similar to that of Kanzaki Mizuki, from the Aikatsu! franchise *Interestingly enough, both of them are idols and have purple hair and purple eyes Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters